some more nights like these
by Remi G. Craeg
Summary: "He wants to tell her about how uneasy these close calls make him. About how happy he's been lately and that he's pretty sure their tiny nerve endings are actually woven together because after all this time her touch still ignites his skin like it did that very first time."


Castle leads her through the intermission crowd that's gathering in the lobby. They pass standing tables encircled by couples with empty champagne glasses. He gropes for her hand, doesn't want her pulled away by the current. There's white-haired man ahead of him making a hole to the exit, he drafts behind him the last dozen yards. The man clamps a thick cigar between his lips as soon as he clears the door, turns to Castle with a nod and offer for his own. Castle declines with a wave and pulls Kate against his front, his body shielding her from the wind.

She shivers anyway. "It got cold," she says.

He nods against her hair, agreeing with a hum. She taps his side so he'll unbutton his overcoat and let her loop arms around his waist. He closes it behind her to keep the warmth in.

Kate nods against his chest like it was a good decision, her cheek warming against his neck. She presses her lips against skin, two discreet landings that make him shiver.

They stay quiet, swaying to the music still rising from them like swells of the open ocean.

Castle slips fingertips below her scarf to feel skin. He traces the line of her dress from shoulder to backbone, it pulls a hiss from her when his chilled fingers get her neck.

She tightens her grip around him. "Cold, Castle."

"Back inside?" he asks.

"Not yet," she says.

He drops his mouth to hers. Lets the kiss linger because she's warm and sweet and smells so familiar. After the week they've had she finds a way to relax, not a single preoccupation tying up her attention. He suspects it's the music and champagne that keeps her pliant and amused. "You smell good."

She drops her head back to his chest. He catches the smile.

He likes how she keeps her voice low when she tells him things tonight. How she keeps her lips somewhere close to him and how she's giving him smiles for free. It makes it difficult for him to resist kissing her again.

She regards him with hooded eyes. "How badly do you want to see the second half?

His phone is to his ear in the next moment, requesting a car at the next block. He says, "Five minutes."

* * *

They stop at a small Croatian place that Kate knows. She orders them gibanica cheese pie and a bottle of red wine. Has him order a small glass of Maraska, tells him it's sweet like cherries and that he'll only need small sips.

He regards her through the dim light, that candle between them casting exaggerated shadows along her jaw. She flirts with him with enigmatic smiles and fingertip touches, her wine glass in one hand hovering close to her mouth. He takes her free hand and turns it palm up. Folds her fingers back to her life line, runs the tips of his fingers over the smooth lacquered nails. His thumb drags across the tendons of her wrist. He knows he can pull goosebumps to the surface that way.

"Finish your wine," he says. "It's time to go home."

* * *

They hit the curb as their car rounds the corner, their bodies tethered, moving as a unit. They go four blocks through green lights and Kate cracks a window. Castle mirrors her so the cab will fill with frosty air. It cools their burning ears and cheeks. She touches his neck and they share a smile, find each other's hands on the cracked leather. He snags her pinky with his, watches her hair blow in suspended arcs.

She's favoring her good side, he guesses her hip still aches, but she's hid it well all night. "Okay?" he asks tapping her side.

"Yeah," she says.

He keeps her pinned with a look.

She smiles, covers his hand. "I'm okay, Castle."

"Okay." He slides closer so their bodies are touching and he can snake an arm over her shoulder. He loops loose curls around his fingers, inhales as she drops her head to his shoulder.

He wants to tell her about how uneasy these close calls make him. About how happy he's been lately and that he's pretty sure their tiny nerve endings are actually woven together because after all this time her touch still ignites his skin like it did that very first time.

Mostly though he wants to tell her that he never wants this to end.

He says, "Another great night for the books, Kate."

She lifts her head from his shoulder, gives him a tired smile and pulls his hand to her lips. "Yeah, keep 'em coming."


End file.
